Mis Poemas
by Terrami
Summary: He aqui mis poemas jeje, cada capitulo es un poema ... disfrutenlo nn
1. Opinión de una chica sobre el amor

Opinión de una chica sobre el amor  
(El amor)

El amor es como el agua  
Fluye, choca contra corriente y sigue de nuevo  
Mil cosas se han dicho de el  
Pero sin probar tu nunca podras opinar

En las faldas se desborda  
Y en los pantalones no se llena  
Pero aunque sea la cruda realidad  
Las dos personas se llegan a involucrar

El amor no es ni existe ni mucho menos funciona  
Si no es pareado  
¡Es la ley de la vida!  
Y eso nunca se podra cambiar  
Aunque mil años vuelvan a pasar

Muchas veces en la vida te llega a afectar  
Pero en las celulas rosas  
En sus quince primaveras es cuando afecta mas  
Esas rosas acabadas de florear  
Es como si las acabaras de cortar  
Asi que no te atrevas a tocar  
O espinado tu saldras

Mil cosas del amor se han dicho

Y dos mil mas se diran

Pero lo acabado de recitar

Es solo la humilde opinión

De una chica que opina lo vivido sobre el amor


	2. Soneto Opinión de una chica sobre

Opinión de una chica sobre el amor  
(El amor) Versión soneto

El amor es como el fluido del agua  
Tal vez llega a desbordar o llenar  
Cuando llega te pones a cantar  
Y, a veces llega a ser como una yegua

Aunque mil años vuelvan a pasar  
Centenares de cosas se diran  
Estas cosas jamas se alteraran  
Sus teorias nunca se podran cambiar

Las rosas acabadas de florear  
Tu jamas te atrevas a pisar  
Porque yo no te quiero relatar  
A ti pantalón lo que vas a llorar

Yo ya he terminado de platicar  
Todo lo que significa el amar  
Pero siempre habra algo mas por cantar


	3. Quiero

Quiero

Quiero cerrar los ojos y estar en otro mundo

Quiero enredarme en tus brazos

Quiero perderme en tus labios

Quiero sentir tu piel

Quiero ver que lates por mi

Quiero vivir mi sueño como realidad

Quiero despertar y ver que lo que soñe no fue un sueño

Quiero vivir en mi utopía

Quiero volverla realidad

Quiero que mi sueño sea tu vida

Y ya no despertar mas

¿Por qué no se puede?

Si yo solo quiero querer…

Si solo te quiero querer

Pero si abro mis ojos

Y veo que tu querer no es mi querer

… vuelvo a cerrar los ojos…

Y por el simple hecho de que quiero

Ahora que los cierro

Quiero que seas mio


	4. Territa Returns

Territa Returns

Territa returns  
Territa returns  
Feliz yo ya estoy

Territa returns  
Territa returns  
Traumas me quito

Territa returns  
Territa returns  
Loquitas nos ponemos las dos

Territa returns  
Territa returns  
Please ya don´t go more


	5. Tengo miedo

**Tengo miedo**

Hace mucho tiempo

que tenemos de conocidos,

compañero amigo mio,

pero hay una cosa

que siempre he querido contarle.

Tengo miedo de conocerle,

pues te he observado detenidamente

y aunque tengas muy pocas virtudes,

conmigo te has portado facinantemente.

Tengo miedo de hablarle,

puesto que en tu lengua no expresas arte,

pero ha esta dama no ha de importarle,

pues algun día hablaremos frente a frente.

Y ahora que he contado estos dos grandes miedos,

yo le conozco, yo le hablo;

y al pasar el paso de los años,

hay otro miedo

que en mi se ha creado:

Tengo miedo de que cambie,

pues en este mundo irreverente

aquí ya toda la gente

ha cambiado increíblemente.

¡Tal vez no hayas entendido!

Puesto que te veo sorprendido

El mundo todo a juego se toma,

ya dije de mas,

pero realmente es la triste realidad.

Nos hemos conocido ¡por fin, ya!

Mis miedos ahora son realidad,

Lo conozco, le hablo,

Pero he de recalcar que todos son realidad.

Usted, compañero amigo mio, cambio;

la realidad se la toma por juego

y el juego por realidad,

y lamentablemente, esta relación ya no es verdad.

Solo me queda recordar

esos tiempos

donde jugar era jugar

y la realidad era realidad.

Ahora solo hay un sentimiento,

un sentimiento que yo ya no quiero recordar,

pero por el bien de los dos

a usted señor,

yo ya nunca jamas le vuelvo a hablar.


	6. Falsas esperanzas

**Falsas esperanzas**

¿Qué es tiempo?

Puede que sea el paso de segundos

o paso de minutos

o enormes lustros,

pero no es lo que es,

es como yo lo uso.

Falsas,

falsa la asquerosa larva

que pronto será

una hermosa mariposa,

falso el renacuajo débil

que pronto será

una fuerte rana.

Esperanzas,

esperanza de vida,

de amor,

de amistad.

Uno solo puede…

saber lo que es tiempo

o solo usarlo

¡solo una opción!

pero yo he roto esa norma,

porque contigo creo que el tiempo,

fueron falsas esperanzas.

Falsa…

la liana que un tiempo

yo tuve contigo.

¡Esperanza!

de un día ir al cielo,

juntos,

abrazados del uno al otro.

Contigo supe lo que es tiempo y

contigo yo use mucho de mi tiempo,

lo que yo nunca supe

fue si todo era una ilusión

o una falsa esperanza.

¡Tu jurabas y prometías!

… eran falsas esperanzas

¡Tu hacías y decías!

… eran falsas esperanzas.

Me han dicho que todo era verdad,

pero que todo era mentira,

pero todo es un misterio

que jamás se sabrá.

Fue tiempo ganado,

fue tiempo perdido,

no me importa lo que haya sido,

pero solo se queda conmigo

las falsas esperanzas

que un día plantaste

o que un siglo plantamos,

juntos …

en una de las tantas dimensiones,

que el tiempo presta,

para que una o varias personas

estén, ahí … presentes.


	7. Recuerdos de un siglo

**Recuerdos de un siglo**

Ha pasado un siglo

y todavía no te veo.

Recuerdo la ultima ves que estuve contigo

y también todo ese tiempo que hemos vivido

Recuerdo tu piel,

recuerdo tu pelo,

recuerdo tu alma,

recuerdo todo lo bueno y lo malo que hemos vivido

Ya ha pasado un siglo

o tal ves una eternidad,

y creo que con volver a verte,

yo tal ves volveria a amarte

Recuerdo tus ojos,

dos piscas de oro pegadas a tu piel.

Recuerdo tu voz,

brisa de viento en mis pequeños oidos.

Recuerdo una ves que estabas dormido,

parecias un niño sacado de un hilo,

doblado hasta mas no poder,

pidiendo no ser interrumpido,

queriendo dormir …

y tu sueño fue mi sueño.

Recuerdo esa noche magica,

protegida por tu hombro,

olvidando lo malo de la vida,

solos los dos

tu y yo …

como me gustaria seguir viviendo ahí.

Recuerdo varias y varias cosas,

cosas buenas y malas,

recuerdos que me haces recordar,

porque no te veo desde hace una eternidad,

eternidad que solo he sabido de ti

que todavía existes,

que tal vez te acuerdas de mi,

que tal vez me extrañas a mi.

Yo pido volver a verte,

yo te he pedido volver a abrazarte,

y nada ha pasado,

y todo porque ha pasado un siglo

y todavía no te veo.


	8. Gaviota

**Gaviota**

Veo en el muelle pasar

a mil gaviotas volar,

las he visto desde siempre

y creo que a una yo quiero atrapar.

Es diferente a las demas,

es la mas especial,

es con la que siempre quiero estar.

Poco a poco la miraba,

poco a poco la queria,

poco a poco la amaba.

Siempre que pasa me mira;

a veces si, a veces no;

creo que me quiere conocer,

creo que la quiero tener.

¿Cómo lo capturare?

Yo no lo se

¿Cómo la tratare?

Tampoco lo se

¿Y como la cuidare?

Creo que esa respuesta la responderé.

Cuidare a mi gaviota

con cariño y amor;

cuidare a mi gaviota

y herida nunca estará;

cuidare a mi gaviota

y junto a mi siempre estará.


	9. No me pidas

**No me pidas**

No me pidas que te ame … ya lo hize sin que lo pidieras.

No me pidas que te odie … trate y jamas funcionara.

No me pidas ser amigos … ya lo fuimos ¿lo olvidaste?

No me pidas mis temores … te los di y me los quitaste.

No me pidas que volemos … ya lo hicimos y me soltaste.

No me pidas mis sueños … porque vives en ellos.

No me pidas mis miedos … consegui vencerlos.

No me pidas el olvido … porque podria entregártelo.

No me pidas mi rencor … sabes que no lo tengo.

No me pidas tristeza … ya la tengo.

No me pidas perdón … no tendrias porque hacerlo.

No me pidas el cielo … lo rompimos ¿recuerdas?

No me pidas volver a amar … cosas imposibles …


	10. Consecuencia de robarte un beso

**Consecuencia de r****obarte un beso**

¿Robarte un beso para que?

si tu corazón no es mio,

solo me lastimaría,

haría mayor mi necesidad de verte

y se bien que solo podemos ser amigos.

Y después ¿Decir que te quiero?

… te incomodaría

y perdería tu amistad.

No me importa que me digan obsesiva,

pero admitámoslo,

es mejor una buena amistad que un mal amor.

¿Pero como decirle a mi corazón que deje de amarte?

Explicarle al pensamiento que deje de pensarte …

es como decir que querría morir

pero decir que te olvido … ni yo misma se como seria eso.


	11. Ojos de Cristal

**Ojos de Cristal**

Esos ojos de cristal

A mi me van a matar

Ya me quieren atravesar

Mi corazón de metal

¿Por qué solo me quieren observar?

¿Por qué no mejor que te hagan amar?

Pero claro esta…

Que te hagan amar

A esta loca de atar

Te veo y me pierdo

Te veo y me muero

¿Por qué esos ojos

no son de mi propiedad?

Esos ojos de cristal

Hicieron lo que muchos intentaron al azar

Le pusieron color a mi corazón

y cambiaron para bien mi razón

¡Bendito cristal!

Y amado su dueño

Que para mi es un sueño

Difícil de alcanzar


	12. si hubiera

Si hubiera

**Si hubiera**

Si hubiera sido valiente ese día, toda esta pena no estaría hoy

Si hubiera sido fuerte, te hubiera interrogado

Si mi mente hubiera dominado a mi corazón, todo tendría un final feliz

Si nadie se hubiera metido entre nosotros, talvez las perspectivas cambiarían

Si hubieras sabido todo lo que te ame, talvez en el universo no hubiera cabido ese amor

Si hubieras sido tu mismo, me hubieras hecho muy feliz

Si hubiera sabido dominar mis sentimientos, ahora estarías junto a mi

Si no te hubiera conocido, quien sabe que pasaría por mi mente ahora

Si no me hubieras conocido, talvez nada en tu vida habrá cambiado

Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado, estas letras no vivirían

Si hubiera hablado

Si me hubieras escuchado

Si hubiera sido valiente

Si hubieras sido tu mismo…

Pero el "hubiera" no existe

… ahora cada vez que mi mente repite tu nombre

Y que tu fantasma aparezca en mis sueños

Como todas las noches anteriores a ésta

… lo mismo pasara

Me quedare con la respuesta del "hubiera"

De lo que hubieras dicho, lo que hubieras hecho

Y así viviré, viviré en el hubiera

Me gustaría que en vez de irte de mi vida,

Te fueras en el mundo del hubiera

Para así regresar, hablar, gritar … y como siempre lo hice … talvez golpear

Me hubiera mucho haberte dicho que te amaba

Haberte dicho que eres mi primer amor

Haber odio que fui tu amor

Haber sabido tantas cosas que salieran de tu boca

…aunque muchos digan que lo nuestro fue en el mundo del "hubiera"

… hubiera hubiera … ¡hubiera sido valiente!

… ¿me habrás contestado si hubiera sido valiente?

Hubiera dicho que eres, fuiste y serás mi primer amor

Hubiera dicho que eres, fuiste y serás el verdugo de mi corazón

…hubiera …

el hubiera no existe …


	13. Ya no se que pensar

Ya no se que pensar

Ya no se que pensar

Ya no se que pensar

Y solo quiero gritar

Voy a mi habitación

Tomo mi gran bola de algodón

Y grito un montón

¡Dónde están!

Que necesito su consejo

O talvez un buen censo

… el proceso se repite

Y ya sabemos lo que sigue

Miro, conozco, tomo y grito

Todos pasos hacia el camino incorrecto

¿Pero que hago?

¿Y si otra vez me he enredado?

¿Y si sigo siendo la niña de antes?

La que lo miraba y gritaba

La que lo miraba y se emocionaba

La que siempre amor eterno juraba

… y mataba

Mataba por estar con el

Mataba por sentirlo a el

Solo el … como si solo existiría el

Como si solo el mundo girara alrededor de el

Ya no se que pensar

Ni a quien escuchar

Si al tiempo pasado

O al corazón destrozado

¿Pero que puedo hacer?

Si cuando lo busco a el,

solo hay consejos …

Si cuando solo hay consejos,

solo esta la sombra de el

… ya no se que pensar

Cuando estoy junto a el

Siento como nada mas existe…

nada importa

Solo el y su ser

Su ser y su creer

Su creer y un poder

¿El poder del amor?

Tal vez…

Pero al momento de sentir el poder

El recuerdo invade todo mi ser

Y he ahí cuando se romple el cliché

Ya no que pensar

Ya no se que decisión tomar

Y auque siempre escoja

Opción B u opción A

Al momento de la verdad

Ninguna opción quiero ya tomar


	14. Como si fuera ella

**Ódiame/ Ámame – Como si fuera ella**

Ódiame como la odias a ella  
solo clava tu fría mirada

y de mi existencia mil veces reniega.

Ódiame como la odias a ella

y bésame una centena.

Ámame como la amas a ella

e ignórala como si no existiera.

Ámame como la amas a ella

y envuelta en tu lienzo infinito,

bésame como si la vida durara un ratito

… amo como la odias,

odio como la amas,

Amo tus locuras,

odio tus secuencias …

Piensa que soy ella,

luego mira y reacciona,

luego mira y despierta

¿ves? … no soy ella

Ódiala … pero no la ames

Amala… pero no la odies

Mírala … pero no la toques

Bésame … y luego recuérdame

Ódiame,

amame,

bésame,

mírame,

soy ella … solo que es como si lo fuera


End file.
